1. Field
Embodiments relate to an uncorrectable sector region management technology, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory system that stores information about an uncorrectable sector region of a page, in the page, and a method of operating the non-volatile memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large capacity storage devices, such as hard disk drives, use a standard interface specification for data transfer and management with a host computer. A typical example of the standard interface specification may be an advanced technology attachment (ATA) or a small computer system interface (SCSI). A large capacity storage device supports a command that is intentionally given by a host computer to assign an uncorrectable sector region.